


Broken Beauty

by hearts_n_vibez



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Characters Will Appear Soon - Freeform, Outcast AU, Outcast Killua, Outcast Kurapika, Slow Build, Teasing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_n_vibez/pseuds/hearts_n_vibez
Summary: Being an outcast was not easy. It means being alone with limited sources and not much company. Killua has come to learn from his years of being just that; an outcast.And he has come to hate everything about his body.“Gon, are you going to stop with your embarrassing comments!?” Killua cried out in a high pitch, face red and a snarl on his lip. He wasn't any of those things that Gon just described.“See? How can you use my name but I can't use yoursSnow?” Gon pressed on with his teasing and with a smirk.Luckily, Gon can tell him otherwise.





	1. °Fragile Flower°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People used to call him sick; using the nickname 'ghost', just because of his skin. No one saw him as a normal person, it was always something unnatural and repulsive.
> 
> Not only his skin, but also his hair, in its 'all white' glory. He was the only one with this hair color, since others were black, brown, blonde, you name it. It was fluffy, sitting on top of his head in its wild, untamed state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Flowers are a perfect image of human life. planting . . . growth . . . . bloom . . . . withering ___

 

 

 

 

_Flowers....They are so delicate._

 

_One force too many will make them snap, and one force too little will make them brittle. Being gentle and caring is the only way to not make them break, for they have feelings like any other._

 

All these thoughts came to Killua at once, looking at the flower that was in his hand, twirling it with his fingers. The stem was bent, and some petals have fallen off; it must have been here for a while. It was covered in dirt and grime, and the petals have started to loose their colors.

 

“It's a shame,” Killua broke the silence with a chuckle. “That something that was once beautiful and okay could be destroyed so easily.” Killua started to pick at the tattered petals; it had felt dry.

 

Killua looked out into the field of where the flower must've come from. The plants were waving in the wind, many petals coming off as a result. They flew towards his way, and over his head, dancing in little zigzags. Some have landed on his head, creating an accessory for his hair.

 

“It sort of relates to me, in some way,” Killua lifted up one knee and resting one arm on in, his other leg still on the ground. He was resting up against a tree trunk, “I was once okay, at least, for a little while…” Killua lifted up his arm and just gazed at it; his pale skin color.

 

His arm was a little marked, with scratches and small bruises. He remembers when he used to be judged because of it, and was always pushed away. People used to call him sick; using the nickname 'ghost', just because of his skin. No one saw him as a normal person, it was always something unnatural and repulsive.

 

Not only his skin, but also his hair, in its 'all white' glory. He was the only one with this hair color, since others were black, brown, blonde, you name it. It was fluffy, sitting on top of his head in its wild, untamed state. Killua ran a hand through it, brushing some of the flower petals off.

 

“I don't deserve this...to be an outcast..” Killua closed his eyes, sighing as another breeze of wind passed. His voice was like a whistling tune in the atmosphere; all soft and quiet, as if any louder would be against some sort of rule. “But there's nothing I can do about it. They won't listen, they never do...”

 

Tilting his head back, softly hitting the tree as he let out another long, deep breath through his nose. “They don't understand how hard it is to be alone…” The air became thick with humid and moisture, and he knew it was going to rain soon. The dried, dead flower was still in his weak grasp, leaning towards the ground stiffly. Silence was all there was; the wind blowing much more intensely with the leaves of trees moving along.

 

Killua started to feel sleepy, the calm feel cleared his mind of thoughts along with the aroma of other nearby plants, bringing forward warmth and relaxation.

 

A small rumble of thunder, and that was it.

 

The flower was now on ground, having slipped from Killua's fingers moments before he dozed off. The flower had now begun to shrivel up, little raindrops falling from the sky and laying on the petals.

 

It was now wet, as it should have been after all this time, but it was still dead. Inside and out, laying sadly in small puddle.

 

If only the rain had come earlier, the flower would have been saved from dehydration, but everything good comes at the last minute.

 

There's nothing like fate that exists, right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know about what you thought of this story/chapter in the comments. 
> 
> Suggestions or just feedback, it really means a lot to me. 
> 
> —··☞ Thanks for trying and reading this story!! ^^


	2. •Prickly Petals•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft snore had brought him out of his daze, and he looked to his right. Not far off, was a person, who seemed to be sleeping against a tree. Their hair was glowing white from the moonlight, along with their skin. It looked so...beautiful yet fragile, at the same time.
> 
> Even more curious than his exploration, he made his way over, carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The rough patches on the petals marks the skin, and create a sense of humility. Each step closer leads to more findings. ___

 

 

 

 

It was around noon when Gon decided to explore once again.

 

This time, though, he was planning on venturing even further into the forest.

 

“Are you crazy?!” A tall man named Leorio, cried out in a shrill. “Do you not know the dangers of going out farther than the fall line?! You don't know what is waiting for you out there!”

 

Gon continued to hum and gather his supplies, “I'll be fine Leorio. I really doubt there is any  _real_  danger out there.” Though, he can see why he was worried.

 

The deep forest end has always been avoided due to the rumors of it having a 'ghost' or what not. They say that whoever goes in, never comes back, and that created a deep fear for others in the city, but Gon was never afraid.

 

Actually, he feels kind of excited to go there, especially for exploring and research.

 

Leorio wagged his finger while shouting, “No Gon! I know you heard the rumors about that deep end, too! There has to be some kind of spirit haunting that forest and just waiting for you to take the bait!” His glasses had started to tilt down on his nose, making Leorio growl and push them back up with a lot of unnecessary force.

 

“Leorio, those are just  _rumors_ , to make everyone stay away and not really discover what's there. I'll never believe in them, until I see and experience it myself.  _Plus_ ,” Gon bent down to grab his bag, pulling it over his shoulder, “It'll a big opportunity for me, to discover something new for my project, you know.”

 

“But you can do that without going that far and possibly risking your life!” Leorio tried to reason while also trying to state the obvious, a deep frown graced across his lips.

 

Gon shook his head. “No Leorio. I have to do this, for my sake and the city's. Just think about it; I'll go out, explore and collect new findings for my project, while at the same time, seeing if there's really a ghost or any other unwanted creature there.”

 

Leorio hummed, a massive thinking face on and his hand placed on his chin. Somehow, Gon thinks that Leorio isn't really thinking at all about it too much; just doing that to seem as if he is really deep in thought about it.

 

The act had dropped with Leorio sighing heavily and having a slouchy posture, “ _Fine_ , it's not like I can convince you to think otherwise. You're as stubborn as a mule.” Gon smiled widely and chuckled, “Don't worry Leorio, I'll be fine!”

 

Really, Leorio didn't have anything to worry about, he can take care of himself.

 

But what Gon doesn't know, is that Leorio knows full and well about that forest deep end. 

 

Leorio sighed once more, walking towards Gon and placed a hand on his. “Please, take care of yourself,” he said in a caring tone. Gon chuckled at that, “Leorio, you're making it seem as I'm not going to come back ever.”

 

“Hmph, well technically you aren't, knowing how long you'll be out there.” Leorio rolled his eyes and took his hand off his shoulder. “Hehe, yeah, either that or I'm captured by the ghost,” Gon teased with a small smile before looking at the clock on the wall.

 

“Well, I should get going before it gets dark. I'll see you later Leorio,” Gon pulled him into a hug, making the tall man trip over his own feet. Leorio let out a little laugh and hugged back, “I'm never going to get used to these hugs.”

 

Gon said nothing, just smiled while pulling away from the hug and making his way towards the door.

 

“Gon wait!”

 

Gon had just placed his hand on the doorknob when Leorio addressed him, turning to look back at the man. “Tell me everything when you get back; either by call or text, since I'll be at work.” Leorio made sure to tell him that before it slipped his mind.

 

“Of course Leorio! Well, see ya!” Gon waved and made his way out the door. Leorio waved back, and the door closed; cutting off the light from outside.

 

Leorio pushed his glasses back up, tilting his head down with a groan and frown. “Maybe he'll see an old friend...” The vivid memory of a blonde-haired male came into view, before he shook his head to clear it away.

 

If, he's even still there...

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

Dried grass crunched under his footsteps as Gon made his way through the forest. The fall line before the start of the deep end (where everyone presumed safe before danger) was only a few meters ahead. His heart started to race a little, as well as adrenaline running through his veins. He could feel the corners of his mouth turning up and leading into a wide smile.

 

He has always dreamed of coming into the deep end, ever since he was young. There was always something intriguing about luring into a place that people called a 'danger'. And the rumors just fueled that curiosity he always had, especially the one about the ghost. He had come to the city at age 12, where he met Leorio, and how he helped him make it.

 

But, due to overprotective adults and parents, no children or teens were allowed anywhere  _near_  the fall line, not even close. Apparently, he was classified as a child.

 

It reminded him of how his aunt Mito used to be about him camping out, far in view from his house.

 

Now, at age 19, he's capable.

 

“Okay,” Gon breathes out in determination as he stops before the fall line, seeing how the trees become bunched up and dark. There were signs laying along, but he didn't acknowledge them. “Let's do this.”

 

Stepping over the fall line, it was time to explore.

 

Gon was amazed as soon as he was on the other side, staring in awe at the trees' leaves glistening in the dark. He's pretty sure it was because of light bugs or, to be more specific, fireflies. As he continued walking, he started to take notice of how hard it was to keep track. Keeping count of how many footsteps he's taken while being drawn in by the uniqueness of nature was a hard task to handle.

 

A few minutes in, and Gon was sure he has not seen an inch of light anywhere (except for the fireflies.) The forest was so dense and closed in, he now understood why the rumor said what it said.

 

“Huh, you could easily get lost in this darkness,” Gon spoke out quietly while still looking around. “But, I have to thank the fireflies for some form of light,” he chuckled and smiled lightly as one light bug flew in front of him.

 

A strong wind started to come in, and it made it a bit chilly, making Gon shiver. Haven made all these twists and turns, and Gon was sure he was lost now. He hasn't made any new searches, due to it being too dark to actually see anything.

 

“I won't give up, I know there is something here, there has to be; either spirit or nature.” Gon sighed out as another draft of breeze brushed through.

 

Dang, it sure was becoming windy, and Gon was certain that he started to see flower petals laying around. In a specific pattern, and Gon hummed as he followed the trail. He pushed through the bushes and thorns, groaning and grunting at being pricked.

 

“Come on bush! Let me get through!” Gon grunted as he used one last push in an effort to break through, and that was all it took.

 

“Woah!” Gon lost his balance as he was now brought into light and land. Taking notice that the moon was now in the sky, and that he had to be in that forest for  _hours_.

 

“Huh,” Gon said, eyes wide as he looked around. He saw that the ground and everything else was little wet, meaning it must've rained earlier. “I didn't expect the moon to be out. That forest was a real time consumer.” Gon took a few steps forward into the open space before gasping.

 

What he saw, was a field full of azaleas, glowing in the night air. No wonder those petals looked familiar, but also didn't because of the lighting. “Wow...” Gon was lost for words.

 

A soft snore had brought him out of his daze, and he looked to his right. Not far off, was a person, who seemed to be sleeping against a tree. Their hair was glowing white from the moonlight, along with their skin. It looked so...beautiful yet fragile, at the same time.

 

Even more curious than his exploration, he made his way over, carefully. He's shocked to see anyone else out here. Maybe they've gotten lost a while back, and decided to make rest here.

 

Gon stopped moving once he saw them stir, most likely close to waking up. He was closer though, and he could see petals laying on top of their hair. Just incase they could've woken and wanted to make his presence known, Gon called out softly,

 

“Hello...?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it's so short I could cry (｡•́︿•̀｡) My brain power for writing is not as good as when I first started, but hopefully this was enough for you. (●'▽'●)ゝ


	3. °Cautious Thorns°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua squinted his eyes and walked a little closer, “Are you an outcast?”
> 
> “Huh? What?” Gon stood up from his slouched position, and Killua could see that Gon was a little taller than him, making him frown. “An outcast?”
> 
> Killua scoffed, “Uh, yeah? An outcast, someone that's classified as different from everyone else and is pulled away from the city to this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thorns on a plant are used for self-defense and precaution. One touch, it hurts and bleeds, so stay away. ___

 

 

Hello...?”

 

A soft voice called out, and Killua stirred even more, moaning softly as he blinked his eyes open. The moon was right in his sight, vision blurry before clearing up. “Ugh, my head.” Killua groaned in discomfort, bring a hand up to rub his temples. Maybe using a tree for a bed wasn't such a good idea; he had such a pounding headache now.

 

“Oh, are you okay? Do you need help?”

 

Killua's eyes opened so fast, all he saw was white. His body had frozen up from shock and nerves at first, before jerking himself up and off the ground.

 

“Woah! Hey!” The person that was now in his sight spoke once more, raising their arms in front of them. Now that the revenue of sleep has faded away, Killua started to take in the stranger.

 

This person had what looked like black spiky hair with green tips, dark amber eyes that shined in the light, and tan skin. The firm jawline and toned, muscled body made it known that it was a boy, or rather  _man_ , since he looked like he could be in his early 20's.

 

“Who are you?” Killua asked slowly, eyeing the other warily and cautiously. This question seemed to have thrown him off guard, making him a little confused, “Oh! Uh...my name's Gon!”

 

“And why are you here?”

 

“I'm just here looking for anything exotic and new for a project I'm doing.”

 

“Hmm, well  _Gon_  it seems pretty weird for you to be out here if you're just doing that...” Killua squinted his eyes and walked a little closer, “Are you an outcast?”

 

“Huh? What?” Gon stood up from his slouched position, and Killua could see that Gon was a little taller than him, making him frown. “An outcast?”

 

Killua scoffed, “Uh, yeah? An outcast, someone that's classified as different from everyone else and is pulled away from the city to this place.” Killua crosses his arms, one eyebrow raised. “Do you also have a rumor about you?”

 

Gon was so confused as to what he was being asked, running a hand through his hair. “What? A rumor? What are you talking about?”

 

A sigh, “Clearly, you didn't take the steps into being an outcast. They've probably just thrown you in here because of your hair,” Yeah, that had to be it. Having hair sticking up like that was unnatural.

 

Killua walked a little closer, getting into Gon's personal space. “Wait, what! No you've got it all wrong!” Gon waved his arms out as he reasoned, “I'm not an outcast! I'm just exploring the deep end of the forest!”

 

Now it was Killua's turn to be confused, “Wait, then how did you past the fall line? I thought they had guards there or maybe some sirens for any residents.”

 

“Not anymore. They've figured since no one has passed the line in years, that there wasn't a need for it.” Gon nodded as he remembered that day; not seeing any guards, just plain signs planted along the line now.

 

“And what age were you when that happened?”

 

“15 years old.”

 

“Damn, 4 years ago…” Killua muttered quietly to himself, a hand pressed against his chin. It was that long, he had been an outcast for 7 years, ever since he was 12.

 

But it wasn't quiet enough, for Gon had picked that up, and gasped, “Wait! Are you 19 as well?!” That seemed to have thrown the other person off, Gon seeing them blush.

 

“W-What?! I—I don't—y-yes, I am!” Killua stuttered out, feeling embarrassed for the first time ever since his friend left... He didn't expect Gon to hear him, otherwise make it known that he  _did_  in fact hear him.

 

Gon chuckled a little at the reaction he got. It was...kind of cute, especially after the kind of vibe he's gotten from him when they first met. “Wow, I didn't exactly expect to meet someone at the deep end who's my age. That's what I've always wanted as a child.”

 

“That's something weird to want as a chi—”

 

“Oh!” Gon snapped his fingers, cutting Killua off. “I didn't ask for your name yet. Can you tell me?” It would only be fair. The other knows his name, why can't he know the other's name as well. Killua rolled his eyes, “You really think I'm going to give you my name that easily? You might as well call me by that stupid rumor name; 'ghost'.”

 

Gon was taken aback.

 

_What?_

 

“Wait, you're 'ghost'?! The 'ghost' that's been said to haunt this place?!” Gon's jaw dropped. No way!

 

“If haunt means to live in then, yes.”

 

Unbelievable!

 

After all this time, he had been thinking of an evil, demonic spirit but now sees it was of a pale boy, who had baby blue eyes and fluffy, wild hair. How could they ever call this boy a ghost?!

 

“Well, ghost seems pretty rude and mean, since it is directed towards a person,” Gon admitted as he rubbed the back if his neck, the tip of his tongue sticking out. “I think I'll rather call you...snow. Yeah, snow!”

 

Killua cringed at that name and rolled his eyes, “Why? Because I'm white as snow? Cold-hearted?”

 

“No, because you're beautiful as snow.” Gon smiled as he saw the blush come back. It was a really good feature on him. “Your skin color is so rare, I've never seen anyone with it. Along with your hair, it all fits you, and it reminds me of snow. Beautiful, unique, and something worthy to be gazed upon.” Gon explained with a teasing smirk.

 

“And your eyes look like the midnight blue of the sky. Honestly, you're just rare all over. ”

 

That had released some sort of tension between the two, seeing them actually communicate without suspicion. Killua was not used to this, being complimented in a  _good_  way. The words he was described when he was in the city had become attached to him, and he suspected for Gon to call him that off the bat, but it seemed as if that wasn't the case.

 

“Gon, are you going to stop with your embarrassing comments!?” Killua cried out in a high pitch, face red and a snarl on his lip. He wasn't any of those things that Gon just described. 

 

“See? How can you use my name but I can't use yours  _Snow_?” Gon pressed on with his teasing and with a smirk. 

 

“Because I'm not that much of an idiot to give you my name!”

 

“So I'm an idiot because I gave you my name even though you asked for it? Wow Snow, that seems hypocritical to me.”

 

Killua stated to become frustrated. “It's not hypocritical if I have trust issues and want to know the name of someone I just met so I don't feel overwhelmed and potentially be in danger of being repor—” Killua slapped a hand over his mouth after haven caught himself rambling.

 

Damn, he gave away some personal information, to a stranger nonetheless. He was in the moment. This was not good. Not good  _at all_.

 

Gon blinked at the information he's received, “Wait, you have...trust issues?” He didn't get a response, just the cold wind and trees waving. He could see the petals on Snow's hair fly off, and go where else that probably far from here.

 

It was quiet for a few moments until Gon heard Killua clear his throat. “I...have to go...”

 

Gon's eyes became wide when he saw the other back up and turn. No, he can't leave! “Wait! Don't—!” Gon reached out, but saw the other sprinting away in return.

 

He can't just let him go yet, not without knowing a story. What happened to him? Why was he here? Gon has so many questions to ask, and he thinks that would be fair as well.

 

Gon, determined, took off on a sprint after Snow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you really hate it when you have nothing to say in notes? But besides that, I hope you all are having a wonderful day/night! (´^ω^`)
> 
> If not, then there's always tomorrow and forever for happy days/nights (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡ 
> 
> (I swear these notes are going to be filled with random things unless it's important, but oh well. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!)


	4. •Touching Tulips•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I have to tell you where to go. You can't possibly know where you're going.” Killua insisted.
> 
> Gon chuckled with a warm smile. “Don't worry, Snow. I'll follow your scent! I actually like sniffing it, reminds me of nature.” As if to show he was telling the truth, he breathed in the open air before letting out a deep sigh.
> 
> Killua blushed. “You idiot, stop being so embarrassing and weird, and I'm pretty sure the rain washed out my 'scent' from earlier. There's no way you'll know where to go beyond the tree.” Killua rolled his eyes.
> 
> “Believe in me, Snow. I'll get you back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀ _(Red) Tulips - (Meaning) Believe In Me_ ❀

 

 

Killua just kept running, nonstop. He can't believe he just gave himself away like that, he should've known better. The echoing sound of his footsteps clouded his hearing, his chest hurting from breathing out harshly.

 

Running back into the forest was big mistake, but at the same time, wasn't. Considering that the forest is tightly packed with trees and barely enough light to see, it was an advantage for him on not being followed or caught by Gon. Though, the deeper he went into the forest, the more he was concerned of how far out he  _was_.

 

“Woah!” Killua tripped and fallen on the ground, groaning in pain. He looked back to see what he had tripped over; it was a big rock sticking out of the ground. “Stupid rock,” Killua grunted out, a deep frown on his face along with an expression of annoyance.

 

Though, the rock wasn't on his mind for long, for he heard rustling noises drawing near. His heart started pumping faster in his chest and his eyes widened; feeling all the air leave from his body. That could only mean one thing...

 

Panicked, Killua got up, ignoring the pain in his leg and started running again the best he could.  _Damn it..._  Killua thought, groaning as the pain started to throb. He shrieked a little when he put more pressure on his right leg before lifting it up quickly.

 

Killua decided on hopping with his good leg, but he knew it would take far longer to get away; it also used up a lot of strength, stamina, and energy.

 

Killua was relieved when he spotted one tree far out from the rest (thanks to the help of fireflies), and hopped his way over. “Ow...” Killua mumbled out quietly as he tried to sit down as steadily as he could without making a lot of noise. Breathing out heavily as he tried to catch his breath, lean in his head against the trunk.

 

Eyes closed, he slowly started to calm down and his head stopped spinning. The rapid beating of his heart slowed down to its usual, upbeat pace. Oh, he hoped Gon couldn't find him.

 

“Even if that idiot did follow after me, he wouldn't be able to find me—” A groan erupted from his throat as a reaction to the pain in his leg. “That easily...” Killua leaned up, opening his eyes and looking at his right leg. He couldn't see what was wrong with it the light wasn't enough to show a bruise, cut, or whatever it was that caused it to ache.

 

Instead, he reached down to touch it lightly,  _very_  lightly. He was barely brushing his fingertips against it until he felt something...wet? Killua hummed as he took his hand away from his injury but quickly tensed when he heard the rustling noises again. He hoped it was an animal, the bushes moving along with the wind.  _Anything_  else other than what he thinks is causing it.

 

But, that wouldn't make  _sense_. The forest is too dense and dark, he couldn't possibly know where he was. Killua was sure as soon as he ran in, he had vanished within the darkness. Killua leaned his head back once more, letting out a deep breath before opening his eyes,

 

“Hi.”

 

Killua's eyes widened and he shrieked loudly, jumping up too quickly as his injured leg ached again from sudden movement. Because right there, in front of his face, was Gon. Hanging upside down, with a smirk, and a jar full of fireflies.

 

“H-Huh?! Wh-What?! How c-could you—!” Killua couldn't finish his sentence he was so shocked. Waving his arms around erratically as he tried to get the words out. Gon chuckled at his actions, seeing Snow's face glow in a light orange-red tint from his bug lantern. “I have my ways.”

 

Gon shrugged nonchalantly and Killua closed his mouth, his face heating up more from embarrassment. Gon just smiled at the other, gazing into his eyes that quivered and was wide in shock.

 

When the feeling of shock subsided, Killua finally felt like he could breath again and finish his sentence, “How did you even find me you idiot?! I was pretty sure you've would've lost track of me as soon as I ran in!” Killua squeaked out in high pitch from his anger and amusement.

 

Gon closed his eyes, “Well, you see, I had resorted to climbing in the trees to try and get a nice view of you and, just to let you know, the trees are not as bunched up as you think, only some parts. I wanted to be as discrete as I could, but then I realized the trees made too much noise in the quiet forest,”

 

Killua saw Gon drop down from the tree and land on his feet. “ _So_ ,” Gon continued as he walked towards Killua, “I decided to follow your scent. You have a sweet, distracting scent and it was easy for me to track you down. But  _then_  I wanted to have some light so when I see you, I could see your reaction. So I got this jar, collected some fireflies, climbed back up in the trees and voila! I'm here!”

 

Gon snickered as he sat down beside Snow, a few meters apart as he put the jar between him. Killua just stared at the other, body feeling even more tense than before.

 

What was up with this guy?! How was he  _not_ an outcast?! He's by far one of the weirdest people Killua has ever met!

 

“Also, Snow, I saw that you were in pain back there. What's wrong? Where are you hurting?” Gon asked, voice full of concern and worry. Killua cringed at that name.

 

Killua also started to tremble a little; it was becoming even more colder. A harsh breeze of air rushed across his wound, causing him to whimper and grunt in his throat. He had wanted to scream because that's how painful it  _was_  but he contained it.

 

“There's nothing wrong, Gon. I just...scraped my leg back there; nothing serious.” Killua's voice sounded strained as he hissed as another harsh breeze crossed. “Snow, I know you're in pain. Your jaw is clenched, your body is tense. Tell me where you are hurting,” Gon said or rather demanded, voice hard with emotion. He wanted to help, and Snow's lies were  _not_ helping. 

 

They were doing the exact _opposite_. 

 

Killua shivered slightly from Gon's tone. “M-My leg...right leg I...” Killua's voice trailed off into a quiet mumble. That alerted Gon even more and he rushed into his bag and grabbed the bandages he packed, along with a first-aid kit. “Hold on Snow!” Gon shouted as he grabbed the light and placed it in front of Killua, near his right leg.

 

He could see it.

 

There was a deep gash, leaking out a lot of blood and looking to having started to dry up, and it had some little bruises in other areas. He had to clean the gash before it starts to become infected. Gon grabbed the peroxide, poured in onto a soft cotton cloth, and dabbed lightly on the wound.

 

Killua hissed from the sudden sting. “Sorry!” Gon stopped and apologized, feeling guilty. “Next time give me a warning first, you idiot...” Killua trailed off again, and Gon feared he would fall asleep.

 

“Snow! Don't fall asleep!” Gon said as started back working, trying to be quick but careful and gentle as possible. Killua just hummed in response.

 

Gon's hand was shaking a lot but he managed to get the wound cleaned as best as he could. Grabbing the bandages, he wrapped them around the leg, securing it and making sure there wasn't any other injuries. Sighing when there wasn't, he turned to look at Snow.

 

His face looked...peaceful. Making it seem like as if he wasn't in a lot of pain just awhile ago. “Snow...?” Gon called out in a whisper. He felt relieved when he had gotten a hum, “We have to go. It's getting dark out and the temperature's getting lower.”

 

Gon stood up, having supported Snow in doing that as well, having Snow's arm over his shoulder and Gon's hand on his waist. “Snow, do you want me to carry you? It will be easier, and it will take lesser time.” Gon asked, still in a low tone.

 

Killua scoffed, opening his eyes slightly. “Gon, I'm not that crippled or injured, I can walk—”

 

“Snow, you're not walking on that leg. Putting any kind of pressure on it will only make it bleed more and possibly open it even more.” Gon grunted out as he supported almost all of Killua's weight. “Now, would you liked to get carried bridal style or just a piggy back ride?”

 

Killua blushed at the bridal style; that would have been  _way_  too weird and embarrassing for him. He  _literally_  just met the guy!

 

He sighed, feeling like there was no other option let to pick. “Umm...the p-piggy back ride...” Killua stuttered, losing balance as heat rushed to his face. Gon caught him quickly while saying, “Woah! Be careful! Don't want you to hurt yourself even more.”

 

Having Gon be so caring for him was weird. Everything that had happened up to this point has been weird for Killua. Gon leaned him against the tree carefully as he turned his back to face him bent over slightly, “Get on slowly,“ he said.

 

Killua, breathing harshly, reached out and grabbed ahold of Gon's shirt, trying the best he could to get on. He squeaked lightly when he felt Gon grab him and lift him up, securely on his back and he held on tightly. Killua was hesitant, but eventually wrapped his arms around Gon's neck.

 

“Are you comfortable, Snow?” Killua was starting to get used to that name now.

 

“Yea.” He answered back truthfully.

 

Gon started walking, cautiously; slowly. Killua let out a long sigh as he nuzzled close to Gon, his face in his neck. “Wait!” Killua shot up, eyes wide and grip tight.

 

“Huh? What is it?” Gon stopped and leaned back. “I-I have to tell you where to go. You can't possibly know where you're going.” Killua insisted.

 

Gon chuckled with a warm smile. “Don't worry, Snow. I'll follow your scent! I actually like sniffing it, reminds me of nature.” As if to show he was telling the truth, he breathed in the open air before letting out a deep sigh.

 

Killua blushed. “You idiot, stop being so embarrassing and weird, and I'm pretty sure the rain washed out my ' _scent_ ' from earlier. There's no way you'll know where to go beyond the tree.” Killua rolled his eyes.

 

“Believe in me, Snow. I'll get you back home.” Gon turned the best he could to look at Snow, the bug lantern lighting up his features. Killua blushed even harder at it before giving up. “Fine. I'm going to take a nap. If I wake up and we're still lost, I'm going to kick your ass.”

 

“With that injury of a leg, I don't think you'll be doing that much damage to me but only to yourself.”

 

Killua didn't bother to answer, and relaxed back into Gon's neck, feeling warm all over again. Gon smirked slightly as he heard Snow's breathing even out and that's how he knew he was fast asleep.

 

He'll get him safely back home, no matter the cost.

 

_Believe In Me...Snow_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere, but it's not _quite_ there ^^. I have a feeling that the chapters will get longer at some point so these short chapters won't be for long. You'll just have to wait and see! *˙︶˙*)ﾉ


	5. °Hearted Honesty°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If he asks anything that's beyond the boundary of 'ordinary', I'll just avoid it. Either by not answering or just act like I didn't hear him, since I can't move around a lot. Yeah, let's do that,_ Killua thought as he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh through his nose.
> 
> He opened his eyes again and turned to look at Gon.
> 
> “Okay, what questions do you have in mind?” Killua was ready.
> 
> Gon perked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀ _Bleeding Heart Flower - (Meaning) Expressing Your Emotions Openly_ ❀

 

 

 

 

 

_Gon has to admit, it did take a long time to find Snow's place. His scent was washed out but not entirely; it was a very faint fragrance. The soft snores he's heard from Snow against the back of his neck was cute, it reminded him of the whimpers of a small puppy._

 

_There were at times where the other would move and snuggle closer to him in his sleep, a soft sigh coming from him. Gon assumed it was because of the comfort he was in, plus the other did seem really exhausted back there when he had caught up to him._

 

_All the energy Snow must have exerted on himself when he was running away from Gon must have drained his body of stamina and consciousness. Along with Snow hurting his leg, no wonder he was close to passing out when Gon was patching up the wound._

 

_Speaking of which, Gon still has some questions to ask, and this time, Snow can't run away._

 

_Literally._

 

_A silhouette of a small cabin came into view, out in a field. The moonlight shined on one side, and Gon could see the wooden build of it. Snow's scent led right to it, and he wondered if this cabin has been here or if Snow made it himself._

 

_Gon, now with a determined smile, made his way over to the cabin, Snow letting out another small snore._

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

“Mmm,” Killua hummed as he snuggled closer to the source that's providing him warmth; his bed. Breathing in slowly then breathing out deeply, feeling completely relaxed.

 

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw light shining in through the window.

 

“Good, you're awake.”

 

Killua's eyes widened as he jumped up, any trace of sleep now gone. “Woah! Hey, be careful! You're leg is still healing, don't make sudden moves!” Killua turned to the other person in the room,

 

Gon.

 

Killua was holding his chest, breathing heavily. He was just staring at the other until he could feel that he can talk again. “G-Gon! You scared the living crap out of me! up W-What are you doing here?!” He all said in a raspy voice.

 

“Hmm, well I stayed to look over you,” Gon raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. He was leaning back in a chair he had found in the small hut.

 

“But didn't you go home to wash up?! Rest in a bed or whatever else that requires you not  _being_  here?!” Killua cringed at how scratchy and dry his throat was.

 

“Well I actually  _did_ ,” Gon chuckled as he reached for the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water that just so happened be there. “You've been out for most of the day, Snow. I've had enough time to go home and come back with you still being asleep.” Gon smiled as he offered the glass to Snow.

 

Killua eyed him, warily, taking the drink. He had already took Gon for being the 'caring but weird' type, but this just seems to top the cake. Bringing the glass up to his lips, Killua began to drink, just realizing how thirsty he was.

 

“ _So_ ,” Gon started, catching Killua's attention. “Now that you can't go anywhere, I have a few questions to ask you.” Killua almost choked on his water, coughing a little. Rubbing his throat as it ached from the harsh cough.

 

Killua cleared his throat as he composed himself, leaning back a little against the pillows and headboard. A small blush appeared on his face as he groaned at the pain of moving his injured leg, even just a  _little_.

 

That kind of distracted Killua from the fact that Gon wants to ask questions, but it wasn't enough to make him forget. Gon questioning him made him a little tense, he doesn't know what kind of questions he meant. Just the thought of Gon asking 'personal' questions made him shiver a little bit.

 

Killua was just uncomfortable all over again.  _If he asks anything that's beyond the boundary of 'ordinary', I'll just avoid it. Either by not answering or just act like I didn't hear him, since I can't move around a lot. Yeah, let's do that_ , Killua thought as he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh through his nose.

 

He opened his eyes again and turned to look at Gon.

 

“Okay, what questions do you have in mind?” Killua was ready.

 

Gon perked up.“Well, why did people call you 'ghost'? And why did they make a rumor about it?” Gon leaned forward, a curious glint in his eyes. Killua blushed a little from the attention.

 

“You see my skin color, right?” Killua said, gesturing to his arms and upper body. Gon blinked slowly before answering, “Yeah.”

 

“And what does it remind you of?”

 

Gon hummed, furrowing his eyebrows. Gon gasped, snapping his fingers. “Oh! Snow! Yeah, that's why I gave you that name, remember?! It reminded me of snow!” Gon chirped happily, nodding at satisfaction with himself.

 

Killua blinked. How could he forget about that? This idiot had been calling him Snow all this time.

 

“Hmm, well,” Killua gnawed at his bottom lip, looking down at his hands. “People called me 'ghost'  _because_  of my skin color, just like how you call me Snow for the same reason. They used to think I was as pale as a ghost and that I had some sort of illness. It was unnatural to be born with skin color  _this_ pale. Also along with my hair,”

 

Killua ran a hand through it, sighing.

 

“My hair was also something I was judged for. You look around the city, and see no one else born with this hair color, unless they dyed the tips of their hair. But, since I was born with this color, there was really nothing I could do about it. Just walk around, stand out in the crowd while being seen as 'different'.”

 

Memories of those times had started to come back, Killua shaking his head to make them go away. It was terrible, it made him feel insecure about his body and appearance. Being alone in that city with no one to care for him was really...tough, even if he knew how to survive there without question. Just having someone be there for him was all he ever wanted, but at last, that didn't happen.

 

Ever.

 

And now, he was an outcast.

 

Gon was shocked by the story, eyes wide and body frozen. He was expecting something like that, but also  _wasn't_  at the same time. It was...sad and heartbreaking, that the other had to go through that at such a young age. Facing the world alone and having no one there to comfort him.

 

Did he even have a family? Are they still alive or did they just abandon him like the others?

 

Gon hopes they didn't.

 

“But you did...have a family, right?” Gon was hesitant to ask that, it was kind of personal. But it didn't seem _that_ personal to Killua. 

 

Killua looked up at him, seeing concern glimmer in those eyes. “Yeah, I did, actually. At least, until I left.”

 

Killua looked away, biting his lip as he clenched his hand into a fist. “I wanted to prove a point, you know? That I wasn't some sort of frail little thing that needed protection. That I can actually take care of myself in the real world without having so many people on my back.”

 

Killua gazed off onto the wall, “It was too late when I realized the real world was just as bad,” Killua mumbled in a soft tone, with a frown. Sure, times were tough when he was home, but he has to admit, it was better. Much better than the position he's in right now.

 

“I remember the time...where someone was there for me when I was at my lowest,” Killua said out of the blue with a small smile, and Gon was shocked and confused by it.

 

“He had been an outcast way before me and he helped me make it through. They called him 'Red Eyes,' because when he felt so much emotion at once, his eyes would turn red. He was the caring type, sometimes I would joke around with him and call him 'mom' when he became super protective,” Killua chuckled a little bit at that.

 

That cheered Gon up a bit. Okay so the other wasn't alone for most of the time, that's good. “Is he still around here? I haven't seen him when I came to the forest.” Gon spoke, a little excited. He really wanted to meet this person.

 

Gon saw Killua's smile vanish, sadness resulting in his eyes. “Sadly...no. I haven't seen him ever since the day he told me 'he had some business to take care of'. He never told me what it was, but it's been a month and I'm worried about him.”

 

“But the deep end is a big area. Maybe he's here and hasn't come back here yet?”

 

Killua laughed, no emotion behind it at all. “Yeah, no. I'm pretty sure he would have come back by now, especially if it's been a little over a month since he left.”

Killua put a hand on his knee, “I wonder what he's been up to...”

 

Gon had nothing to say, and the silence of the air began to crush both of them. There was just so much unnerving energy surrounding them that it was uncomfortable to go on. Gon wants to change the subject, something that's much more 'happy' instead of 'sad'.

 

Gon just looked at the other, seeing him with a frown and a look of despair. Gon doesn't like it, and he wants to erase it off of his face. It doesn't compliment his features at all. “You know what, Snow?” Gon spoke, breaking the silence.

 

“What?” Killua looked up at Gon.

 

“I don't care about what those rumors say. To me, you're one of a kind.” Gon said sincerely, his intense gaze making Killua blush.

 

“W-What? Where did that come fr—”

 

“And having skin color and hair like yours should be a blessing. You're so rare and unique all over and, I wish I could have been there for you from the beginning.” Gon reached for his hand, making Snow tense up even more. “And I know we've just met but...I can see us becoming good friends, or even better, best friends if you just let me in, Snow.”

 

Killua blushed even harder at that, feeling his heart beat even faster than before. Gon just admitted that he wants to be his friend, best friend if that's even possible. By far from what Killua's seen, Gon is a nice and kind guy, always bringing positive vibes anywhere he goes and that's what Killua needs right now.

 

Killua directed his gaze to their hands, “Ok....” That's all he could manage to get out. It was enough to make Gon smile.

 

“And we can start by you telling your name. Your  _real_  name, since calling you Snow is really a nickname for you.” Gon's smile widened as he saw Snow chuckle and shake his head.

 

“Killua, that's my name.” Snow, now  _Killua,_ had said with a small smile.

 

“ _Killua_ ”, Gon tried the name out. It suits him. “That's a pretty name, since that's what you are, pretty.”

 

Killua face heated up once more, groaning at how embarrassing the other was. “Gon, if we're going to be friends, you're going to have to stop with the embarrassing comments.” Killua took his hand away from Gon's, rolling his eyes.

 

“How is it embarrassing? I'm just being honest.” Gon smirked; teasing. “Whatever,” Killua moved, trying to get comfortable again but grunted when his leg throbbed in pain.

 

“I keep forgetting about this stupid leg.” His leg had felt numb this whole time, no wonder he's forgotten about it.

 

Gon gasped as he remembered something as well, “Oh shoot! I forgot to call Leorio!” Gon got up and sped out of the room, leaving behind a confused Killua.

 

Gon reached for his bag that's was on the sofa, taking out his phone. Gon cringed when he saw 5 missed calls from the same number.

 

He dialed the number, hearing it ring before picking up.

 

 

 

> _“Gon!”_

 

Gon almost dropped his phone from the loud voice ringing in through the receiver, pulling the phone away from his ear. When his ears stopped ringing, he reluctantly brought the phone back.

 

“Hehe,  _hey_  Leorio.”

 

 

 

 

> “ _Gon, it's been almost a whole day and you haven't called me! Did something happen?! Why weren't you picking up when I called?!_ ”

 

“I was busy with something, Leorio.”

 

 

 

 

> “ _What was it you were busy with?!_ ”

 

Gon looked towards the room Killua was in.

 

“It's...nothing! I just had to finish navigating the deep end, no worries!”

 

Gon heard Leorio let out a deep sigh,

 

 

 

 

> “ _Alright, just don't be scaring me like that. Especially when it had something to do with you being…in that place._ ”

 

“Don't worry, Leorio! This will not happen again. I'll make sure of it!”

 

 

 

 

> “ _Okay, I'm counting on you with that, Gon. Anyway, when are you coming back home? You still have to tell me about that research and what not._ ”

 

Gon gulped. He's forgotten all about that!

 

“Umm, _actually_ , I've already been home. I have just come back to the deep end to do even  _more_  research. This project requires a lot, you know.”

 

Gon heard noises coming from Killua's room, completely oblivious to what Leorio was saying.

 

 

 

 

> “ _—You've already been home?! You should've—_ ”

 

“I have to go Leorio, I'll call you back later.”

 

 

 

 

> “ _Gon, wait—!_ ”

 

The call ended with a 'BEEP', and Gon started making his way back to the room. “Killua?” Gon called out as he entered the room, seeing the other grunt as he stared towards the ceiling.

 

“I'm  _hungry_ ,” Killua whined as his stomach growled, rubbing a hand on it. A pout was on his lips, Gon noting that it reminded him of a child.

 

He chuckled at that, “Well, I can cook you some breakfast, if you like. I brought some food with me just in case.” Gon figured the other wouldn't have as much food, considering he couldn't go out into the city.

 

Killua groaned, “Ugh, that would be  _awesome_.”

 

“Okay, I'll be right back.“ Gon informed before making his way back out and towards the kitchen area.

 

He could already see them becoming good friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry if there are any typos! I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible! (｡>ㅅ<｡) And I wanted it to be longer but, at last, no more ideas came to mind. I promise the next one will be longer though! ❀(*´▽`*)❀


	6. •Dancing Daises•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua slowly came to a stop, letting out a last chuckle before opening his eyes again with a sigh. A large blush flushed his cheeks as he saw Gon staring at him, with a smile. It was so embarrassing, how could he not notice?!
> 
> “Gon! You idiot, what are even looking at?!” Killua screeched in a high pitch as he turned his head away with a frown and crossed arms. Gon grinned, “Well I'm looking at you Killua! You looked so happy, and I like seeing you happy! It makes you look even more rare and pretty!” He stated shamelessly enough to Killua, causing the blush to expand even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _❀Daisy - (Meaning) Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell❀_

 

Killua could hear the sizzling of the stove and the smell of something good coming from the kitchen, making his mouth water. His stomach growled much more intensely this time, and he wondered when is Gon going to be done  _cooking_.

 

He felt like his stomach would digest itself in a matter of seconds.

 

Before he could moan and groan even more, Killua heard the door open once more, sitting up rather slowly while looking over. Gon was standing near the threshold, holding a tray of various foods with a proud smile.

 

Killua could sigh in relief.

 

“Finally. I was dying over here.” Killua stated as he watch Gon walk over to his bed, laughing slightly.

 

“Stop being dramatic, Killua. I was only gone between a period of 10 - 30 minutes.” Gon settled down in the chair beside the bed, carefully placing the tray on Killua's lap.

 

“That's still a long time in my book.” Killua looked down at his tray full of food; fruits in a bowl, orange juice, pancakes, and some buttered toast. Killua could feel his mouth water all over again.

 

Gon chuckled at the other's expression. “I really wish I could've cooked a lot more, but I could only bring as much as the cooler in my bag could store so, I hope this is enough.” Gon rubbed his neck sheepishly with a small smile.

 

Killua looked up at him with wide eyes. Wait, he wanted to cook more?! There was already a lot to fill this whole tray! How could he possibly say he could've cooked  _more_?!

 

“Gon, do you not see how full this plate is?! This is already enough!” Killua assured while gesturing to the tray, causing Gon to laugh lightly again.

 

Just how big is this guy's appetite?!

 

“For the tray, yes, but I could have cooked some bacon, eggs, sausages, and a lot more foods, better than I can name them. I'm pretty sure If I brought a bigger cooler, it would have been loaded and I could have actually filled your fridge!” Gon said with enthusiasm, a wide smile graced his lips and a small glint dinged in his eyes.

 

It was so bright Killua had to look away. He couldn't believe he had met someone like Gon. Sometimes, he thinks about what would happen if he hasn't met him at all. Doing the same old routine; sleeping, waking, eating what's available, and going outside to nothing new.

 

It...kind of...feels good to have something change. Ever since the vanishing presence of his other friend, having someone that's completely different and doesn't see him in the same eyes as everyone else lifted a weight off of his shoulders.

 

Killua smiled slightly, “Thank you, Gon. I really appreciate the thought but, this is more than I could ask for.” Gon just shook his head, waving him off. “Don't worry about it Killua. What are friends for?”

 

Gon calling him his friend made his heart do front flips and jumping jacks. Having a friend after just knowing them within a day, showed some kind of connection. It was as if they found each other at the right time, in the most awkward of situations.

 

Gon looked down at Killua's lap, eyeing the food. “Killua, you should really eat your food before it becomes cold.” That seemed to jump Killua back into reality, for he had blushed lightly and looked away. “Oh! Um, yeah...right.”

 

Killua grabbed the utensils that was provided (a fork and a knife) and started to dig into the pancakes. He cut into the stack, bringing the piece up to his lips and into his mouth, and it was like a burst of euphoria came from it. The sweet taste of syrup overriding his taste buds and saliva building up even more from it. He hummed from the mind-numbing taste and closed his eyes.

 

“I take it that you like the pancakes?” Killua opened his eyes and turned his gaze on Gon, seeing a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Killua nodded in response, before digging in again. He couldn't resist; after every piece he put in his mouth, he started to cut for another.

 

Gon couldn't blame him. It must've been a long time ever since he had a good breakfast like this, so he didn't stop Killua from eating fast, but warned him to be careful or else he would choke. Killua just nodded, still stuffing his mouth with food. Gon chuckled; it reminded him of a little child.

 

The sound of a fork and knife click on against the plate was the only noise resonating in the cabin; Gon just watching Killua as he ate. It was kind of creepy, but then at the same time not. Gon was sitting their as proud as he could, seeing as someone really enjoying his food was a big compliment. Besides, Killua was distracted anyways, so he wouldn't know about those amber eyes gazing at him in awe.

 

When Killua was making it halfway through the toast, Gon said, “Killua, let me see your leg. Just shuffle towards the edge slowly.” Killua groaned from having been interrupted from his eating, but did what Gon suggested regardless. Killua moved towards the edge slowly, letting his legs hang over it.

 

Gon pulled the covers back, revealing his leg into the open air. From what he could from the distance, the bruises surrounding the wound had started to fade, which was a good sign. What worried Gon the most though, was the injury under the bandage.

 

“Okay...” Gon mumbled as he leaned for the leg, carefully unwrapping the bandage. The blood had soaked into it, and it had dried up and stuck to the skin. Killua hissed as Gon tugged a little harder.

 

“Sorry, Killua...” Gon apologized as he finally got the bandage off, letting out a breath. The wound was really healing up good, but it didn't seem well enough to walk on yet. Gon felt the tension leave from his body.

 

“Okay, so far so good. Now, I just have to clean it.” Gon grabbed the kit from before and got out the alcohol. First, though, he got a wet napkin to clean the blood from the borders, to make it less difficult to put the new bandages on. Killua just stared at Gon working, throwing some berries in his mouth.

 

Gon stuck the tip of his tongue out in concentration as he now applied the peroxide. “It doesn't hurt, right Killua?” He asked to make sure.

 

Killua just shrugged, “I mean, it still stings, but not as much as before.” He took a drink of his juice. “Okay. Don't wanna make any unnecessary pain.” Gon ensured as he finished with one last wipe before moving onto the bandages. Wrapping the bands around the leg and making sure it's secure, he pulled back with a sigh.

 

“You're going to have to clean that properly later, in the bathroom, but I'm pretty sure you're not in the mood to move yet.” Gon saw Killua shuffle back to his previous spot on the bed, still chewing on fruits.

 

“Hey, you read my mind.” Killua smiled as he put a piece of strawberry in his mouth. A chuckle erupted from the other before it was quiet again, in the cabin. Birds chirping outside the windows to create a background noise and add some sense of nature inside. Killua sighed from it all.

 

“Hey, Killua?”

 

Killua opened his eyes and looked at the other, “Hmm? Yeah, Gon?” He picked up a piece of cherry and tossed it into his mouth. How long has he been eaten those fruits? Killua had lost track a long time ago.

 

Gon looked up, arms crossed across his chest as he leaned back in the chair, “I need to start with this project and I was wondering, would you like to help me?” Gon bit his lip, “I mean, you know everything that's exotic and different about this forest, and I haven't  _officially_  started on my research, and I really need to start before I forget all over again.”

 

Killua hummed and blinked, looking down at the bowl in his hands. He should accept, it sounds like fun, for him at least. It would be frustrating and confusing for Gon, but he thinks that only adds to the excitement.

 

A smirk crossed his lips as he turned his head to Gon, “Sure, I'll help you Gon.” Killua saw Gon straighten up, his eyes brightened with a smile. “Eh?! Really, you really would help me?!”

 

“I mean, of course! It's the least I can do, since you are basically taking care of me. And plus,” Killua's voice softened, “What are friends for?” He had thrown Gon's previous statement back at him.

 

Gon couldn't contain himself. He threw himself at Killua and embraced him, arms around his waist and causing a squeak of reaction to come from him. “Thanks Killua!” Gon squeezed tighter; Killua squirming with a blush and frown. “ _Gon_ , get off! You're being embarrassing!” Killua started to try to pry Gon's arms off of him.

 

Gon laughed at the action, “How am I being embarrassing when I'm just hugging you  _Snow_? You get any warmer and you're going to melt, just like it.” He teased, pulling back from Killua but not enough to release him from the hug.

 

Killua pouted, his childish-like attitude coming back and making Gon smile. “Whatever Gon. You're lucky I'm injured, otherwise I would have been thumped you.”

 

Gon laughed once more, “Why are you always threatening me?!” He thrown his head back, Killua becoming more redder at what he said.

 

“Wait, I am?” He didn't even notice. Killua blinked as Gon's laugh became even louder; him chuckling along with after a few moments. Before then, both of them were laughing uncontrollably, stomachs hurting as they wheezed.

 

Killua likes this; the fact that they could be both idiots. It makes him feel like a child again. It makes him feel more...alive and not dead inside. His pale skin flushed red from his laughter, and his hair was even more wild than usual from the rapid movement.

 

Gon had stopped laughing awhile ago, Killua to caught up in his own to acknowledge it. He was just smiling at the other, always like seeing Killua have a smile on his face. Knowing all he went through, that was his main goal; to bring back those laughs and smiles Killua should've had in his childhood and whole life. It was worth it. His smile was like a treasure and his laughter was like the jewelry concealed within it; so beautiful and open.

 

Gon had always thought Killua was beautiful, inside and out, but he knows that would embarrass the other, so he just says 'rare' as a filler.

 

Killua slowly came to a stop, letting out a last chuckle before opening his eyes again with a sigh. A large blush flushed his cheeks as he saw Gon  _staring_  at him, with a smile. It was so embarrassing, how could he not notice?!

 

“Gon! You idiot, what are even looking at?!” Killua screeched in a high pitch as he turned his head away with a frown and crossed arms. Gon grinned, “Well I'm looking at you Killua! You looked so happy, and I like seeing you happy! It makes you look even more rare and pretty!” He stated shamelessly enough to Killua, causing the blush to expand even more.

 

“Idiot! Don't you got dishes to clean?! I'm pretty sure you've made a mess in that kitchen and I'm sure as hell am not letting that slide in my cabin!” Killua tried to tear away from the embarrassment with another topic, hoping it will distract Gon.

 

It seemed like it worked.

 

“Oh yeah! Right, Killua!” Gon said sheepishly as he got up and gathered the tray and food crumbs. “Umm, do you still want your orange juice?” Gon asks as he holds the drink up.

 

“Hmph, why yes I do.” Killua reached and grabbed the drink, bringing it to his lips. Closing his eyes as the liquid went down his throat in gulps.

 

“Well, okay, but you're going to be responsible for cleaning it.”

 

Killua almost spit out his drink, eyes wide. “What?! Nooo Gon! I don't wanna!” He whined. Gon turned back to him with a shrug and a teasing smile, before heading back out. Killua groaned.

 

“Oh yeah, after I'm done with the kitchen, we need to get started on the research before it becomes dark!” Killua heard Gon shout from the kitchen, cringing at the loud tone.

 

“Yeah yeah! Just be prepared to carry me the whole way!” Killua shouted back before laying back and staring up at the ceiling, the fan twirling at a low setting. The cool air cooling his body off, and making him take in a deep breath.

 

Yep, it was an interesting start into a new friendship.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

“Okay, Killua, be careful when you get on.” Gon said as he bent down lower and leaned forward. Both of them were standing outside of the front door of the cabin; wind blowing and sun shining.

 

“Yeah yeah...” Killua said as he moved from his place on the door, hopping on his good leg before trying to climb on. He squeaked when Gon grabbed him suddenly and then, lifted him on his back. “A little warning next time, geez.” Killua rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on Gon's shoulders.

 

“Well we wouldn't have to go through this if you just had got on while we were still in the cabin,” Gon groaned. The other was being stubborn, insisting on trying to walk first instead of getting on Gon's back.

 

It went pretty smoothly, from Killua's room to the living room, but then Killua had started to lose balance and hiss at the extra pressure he put on his right leg. It took a long time to move out of the small space, and it was all thanks to Killua.

 

“So what you're telling Gon, is that I can't see if my leg is healed up enough for me to walk on it? That I just have to use you for a handicap all the time?” Killua waved his hands around as he spoke, quickly grabbing back on to Gon when he was leaning back too far

 

“No, what I'm saying is that you should've just got on in the first place, especially when I had told you it wasn't healed enough for you to walk on yet,” Gon sighed as he walked away from the cabin and going towards the open fields.

 

Killua was about to retort but luckily, Gon had but him off with “ _Anyways_ Killua, are you ready?” and, it sounded as if he did it on purpose.

 

Killua just sighed, laying more against Gon with eyes behind closed eyelids. “Yes, Gon. As ready as I've ever been,” his voice monotone.

 

“It doesn't sound like it, though.”

 

Killua shrugged, and Gon sighed. “Just tell me where I could find something interesting, Snow.”

 

Killua leaned back up, placing his face on the side of Gon's neck, “If you walk further down this field, you'll start to see a shift in pattern. The grass will start to become a different color and the trees will make a split. When you see it, make a left and start to walk on the path with the trees that's marked with white spots. Walking further from there, and you'll spot something interesting.”

 

Gon furrowed his eyebrows, “Why won't you just tell me what I'll find?” He questioned.

 

“Because that would ruin the point of  _'research'_ ,” Killua made air quotes with his fingers at the word.

 

Gon hummed as he thought about it. “ _Oh!_ Yeah, right! Forgot about that, hehe..” Gon smiled bashfully, and Killua hummed with a small smile. 

 

“Idiot...” Killua mumbled as he dug his face even more into the source of warmth; Gon's neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you when I see you ( ͡°з ͡°) (I am so sorry if you had cringed from that, I have nothing to say here. I just want to talk to you guys (〃∀〃)ゞ.
> 
> *Author is very ashamed*


	7. °Smiling Sunflowers°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope that Killua likes this,” Gon says as he makes his way over to the front of the store; where the cashier was. A smile made its way onto his face as he imagined Killua's reaction if he really did; a bright smile on his face as he thanked Gon before eating the treats.
> 
> That would make his day; Killua really did need to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _❀Sunflowers - (Meaning) Gifts of Radiant Warmth. Sunflowers are the happiest of flowers, and their meanings include loyalty and longevity.❀ ___

 

 

_“Gon! Slow down!” Killua shouted, tightening his grip on Gon's shoulders._

 

_“Killua, we aren't even going that fast!” Gon replied while continuing to speed walk._

 

_“No, you idiot! Slow down because I have a headache, and my leg isn't prepared for all this—this,” Killua couldn't find the right words._

 

_“This craziness?”_

 

_“Yeah, this craziness!” Killua pouted and crossed his arms._

 

_“What did you expect Killua? You agreed to help me, of course we are going to have mishaps, not everything is going to be perfect from the start,” Gon started to walk slowly as he came upon unsteady ground._

 

_Killua whined, then frowned at Gon laughing at him whining. “Gon! Don't laugh at me! This is no laughing matter!” He hit Gon on top of his head._

 

_Gon winced from it, still chuckling. “It's just funny! I can't help it!”_

 

_Killua rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. Gon smiled softly and shook is head, “Don't be such a drama queen, Killua. I'll reward you for helping me when I get back into the city.”_

 

_“Hmph, we'll see about that, and it better be something nice and worth the wait.” Killua huffed out as it had gone back quiet; Gon just smiled and carried on with the expedition._

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

It had been a week ever since that day and Gon could remember it vividly. The little incidents that happened and the big discoveries he noted; it was a lot fun.

 

Gon was currently on his way to the store to buy Killua some sweets. He's sure Killua hasn't had anything sugary in his years of being out in the forest, so this should be a pretty well, thought-out surprise.

 

Once he finally made it there, the automatic doors opened for him. Walking in, he noted that it was a pretty big store, so finding the aisle of treats was going to take him a while.

 

 _Hmm, what would Killua like? Sour drops? Sweet and sour gummies?_  Gon thought as he looked down each aisle, a frown on his face. This shouldn't be that hard! Just pick one and move on!

 

But, he wants Killua to  _actually_  enjoy it; not act like he does.

 

Gon's thinking stopped once he spotted the chocolates and candies, rushing over the look at the brands. “Why do these chocolates cost so much?!” Gon states as he picked up the box and looked at the price tag.

 

These prices were crazy!

 

But then again, this was for Killua. He promised he'll reward him with the best and, if chocolates cost this much, he hopes it is. Gon hums as he grabs 3 more boxes just like it, along with 2 bags of chewable candy.

 

“I hope that Killua likes this,” Gon says as he makes his way over to the front of the store; where the cashier was. A smile made its way onto his face as he imagined Killua's reaction if he really did; a bright smile on his face as he thanked Gon before eating the treats.

 

That would make his day; Killua really did need to smile.

 

“Gon!”

 

Gon turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. He recognized the caller of his name in an instant.

 

“Leorio?!” Gon replies in astonishment as he sees the man sprinting towards him, almost bumping into someone.

 

“Hey! Watch where you're going!”

 

“Gon! Thank god, I've been trying to reach you for...forever!” Leorio panted as he ignores the person and bent over, hands on his knees.

 

“Heh, you're really out of shape Leorio,” Gon complies with a grin and chuckle, earning a growl from said man.

 

“That's not the point, Gon! The point is where have you been this past week!” Once his deep breathing stopped and he could breathe normally, Leorio stood up. “I'll call you, you wouldn't pick up! I'll text you and you wouldn't reply! Hell, I'll even go to your house and you're never home! What's been going on?!”

 

Leorio had put his hands on Gon's shoulders, shaking him back and forth while talking. Gon had started to become dizzy, feeling a little lightheaded. “Uhm, I-I have just been d-doing my research,” He told half the truth.

 

“Not for a whole week without you being home and not returning my calls or messages!” Leorio quickly says, stopping with his shaking.

 

He was right; there was really no excuse. Gon hasn't been doing research for that whole week, just hanging out and taking care of Killua.

 

Making him smile.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry Leorio. I didn't mean for it to go that far, I forgot that I said I was going to pick up when you called.” Gon rubs the back of his neck in shame.

 

Leorio sighs, “No, it's fine Gon. I understand this research has to be a hand full for you, so no worries.” Leorio pushed his glasses back up, a bright glint reflection off of them.

 

He has now just noticed what Gon was carrying.

 

“Gon, why do you have all those bags of candy?” Curiosity filled his tone, eyebrows raised.

 

“Oh, these?” Gon raised up the bags, looking back up at Leorio. He knows this has to look suspicious; Gon doesn't like sweets like that, and Leorio couldn't help but wonder why he has a lot of them.

 

“Well, these are for...a friend, yeah.” Gon smiles nervously. “Hmm, is that so?” Leorio squints his eyes with one raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, and I don't wanna keep them waiting. They are rather the 'impatient' type.” Gon smiles widely, hoping that it covers up his nervousness.

 

A few quiet moments passed before Leorio shrugs, “Oh okay. When will I get to meet this ' _friend_ ' of yours? Soon, I hope?” Leorio smirks before winking, causing Gon to blink in confusion.

 

“Uh, yeah, soon. Well, I should get going. It was nice talking to you, Leorio.” Gon looks past him, seeing that angry person talking to one of the workers, “ _And_  I think you have bigger problems on your hands.”

 

Gon walks away at a fast pace, leaving behind a confused Leorio. He could hear when Leorio was yelled at by the worker and customer, but easily made it way over to the cashier to pay.

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

Killua grunted as he walked into the living room, making his way to sit on the couch. His leg still throbbed in pain, but not as much. It had healed fairly quickly, but it doesn't mean he was suitable enough to run, hop, skip, or whatever else kind of activity.

 

“When is Gon coming back? He's been gone for a whole hour...” Killua sighs, closing his eyes and leaning back on the cushions. The cabin was awfully too quiet without Gon here; it was too lifeless.

 

Gon brought life to everything, he could say that for himself as well. Without Gon, it's like he's been consumed into the darkness all over again.

 

Killua perked up when he heard the turning of a knob and the opening of a door, looking at the doorway. “Killua, I'm back!” Gon smiled warmly at him, and it made him shiver in its light.

 

“Finally, I was starting to get bored.” Killua sees bags in Gon's hands. “What's that?” He questions.

 

Gon, still smiling, makes his way over to Killua and sits down a few inches away from him. “It's the reward I had promised you a week ago!” Gon exclaims as he digs into the bag, pulling out a box of chocolates. “Here!”

 

Killua reaches over and grabs the offered box, eyeing the robot printing on it. “Cho-co-rob-os?” Killua sounds it out first, “Oh, Chocorobos! Hmm, I wonder, how much did this cost you?” Killua observes the box in the hands.

 

“Heh, let's just say too much to count,” Gon laughs softly, seeing Killua open it and pour the chocolate balls into his hand.

 

Killua hums before tossing the chocolates into his mouth, and it was like bliss from the start. An explosion of sweet, sugary flavor across his taste buds from the chocolates was enough to make him moan slightly; savoring it.

 

Gon saw Killua slump back against the couch, pupils blown wide before closing his eyes and sighing out in his nose. “So...do you like them?“ He asks, hoping Killua says yes.

 

'Like' was an understatement.

 

“Like? Gon, I  _love_  these! This has to be the most tastiest and sweetest thing I have ever eaten in my  _entire_  life! Oh, thank you!” Killua lunges towards him for a hug, causing Gon to make a noise of surprise.

 

When he pulls back, Gon sees a big, warm, grateful smile on his face. It was enough for him to return it; that was what he wanted to  _see_. “Ah, no problem, Killua!”

 

“Y-You bought some more, right?” Killua says in one breath very quickly, excitement and hyper running through his system.

 

“Yeah, 3 boxes—”

 

Gon blinks in surprise when Killua snatches the bag and digs through it aggressively, “Oh, I'm gonna make these breakfast, lunch,  _and_  dinner! Woah, I feel so energetic all of a sudden, like I could just jump off the roof and still not get hurt!” Killua exclaims, unable to contain himself; bouncing on the couch.

 

Killua made it out for him to look as if this was his first time eating anything with sugar in it; he was super hyper. Gon wondered,

 

“Killua, have you ever had anything...sugary, before?”

 

Killua was still shaking excitedly, eyes still blown wide as he kept eating the chocolates. “Hm?! Oh no! My parents thought sugar would s-s-slow me down and make me even m-more fragile!! I never had t-the chance at a s-sugar-r-rush, but now, thanks to you Gon! I finally c-can!”

 

Gon sweat dropped as he saw how fast Killua was eating them. He chuckled nervously as he grabbed the other bag and put it behind him. Killua didn't need anymore sugar once he was done with the chocolate.

 

Killua was finished with all 3 boxes in under an hour, still craving more sugar. Gon knows the rush will end and Killua would feel exhausted afterwards, so he tries to calm him down until then.

 

He felt  _extremely_  awkward when Killua was eyeing him and patting him down for anything else. It was...kind of funny, though, at the same time.

 

“Gon! I know you have some more candy or w-whatever on you! Where is it?!” Killua states, feeling agitated and impatient to play games with the other.

 

“I don't have anymore on me, Killua! You ate them all!” Gon stuck with his lie, smiling down at Killua.

 

“No, I  _know_  you....have..” Killua trailed off as he started to feel sleepy, eyes dropping and vision going blurry. “Gon...” he mumbles out lastly before slumping onto Gon, snoring lightly.

 

Gon sighs in relief, bringing his arms around Killua so he doesn't fall off. “Note to self, make sure not to buy anything that contains  _too_  much sugar.” He whispers.

 

Gon knows Killua would be out for a few hours, at least. All that energy and sugar has to drain out, and he doesn't wanna get up and wake Killua up too soon. He decided to stay there for the time being; rubbing Killua's back in the process.

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

Killua hummed, feeling consciousness come back to him. Groaning, his eyes fluttered open as he felt a headache starting to come on. “Ugh, my head...” Killua leaned up and rubbed his temples.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Killua's eyes widened as he looked underneath him, seeing Gon with a smirk. “Hey, Killua.” He states nonchalantly.

 

A bright blush flushes Killua's face as he scrambles back, “W-What?! How did—Why are you—!” Killua buried his face deep into his hands, groaning loudly in them.

 

Gon laughs at his embarrassed antics, “Well, if you're wondering why you were on top of me, just know that you came onto  _me_  first. ”

 

That sounded suggestive, in  _soo_  many ways, Killua could die.

 

“Gon! Y-You idiot, you're not suppose to talk in these kind of situations.” Killua squeaks out in a high pitch as he removed his face from his hands, glaring at Gon.

 

“Huh? Well how else are we supposed to fix the awkwardness of the situation?” Gon was confused.

 

“By being quiet, not by adding anything more awkward to it!” Killua slaps a hand on his forehead, instantly regretting it when the pounding headache came back.

 

Gon chuckles at Killua whining and groaning, rubbing his head. “It seems like you have a hungover on sugar, ” he chuckles.

 

“Eh, I wonder if this feels the same way as when you drink,” Killua pouts as he continues to rub.

 

“Probably,” Gon shrugs as he looks at the clock on the wall. It was going into the evening, and he and Killua barely did anything. Might as well get everything that's important out the way first.

 

“Okay, Killua, let's go take a bath.” Gon said, grinning. Killua blushed merely at the words he used, thinking of it being of a more suggestive motive.

 

“Y-You idiot! What do you mean by  _'let's'_?! We're not taking a bath together!” Killua flailed his arms around whilst talking, an annoyed expression on his face. Does Gon ever thinks before he speaks?!

 

With the way Gon had jumped up a little and a small blush started to form om his cheeks, he didn't think so.

 

“Oh wait! I didn't mean it like that!” Gon chuckled sheepishly again, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What I meant was, let  _me_  carry you to the bathroom for  _you_  to take a bath. Sorry if I worded it wrong,” Gon stick his tongue out, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Killua mumbled out, not able to look at Gon in his face. “Wait, I can walk myself to the bathroom, my leg is healed enough.” Killua reasons.

 

“Nope, not taking any chances.” Gon comes over to where Killua was, bending down and lifting him up in bridal style. Killua squeaks, his blush coming back full force.

 

“Gon! You—!”

 

“Let me guess, you were going to say idiot. Because I always do before I think, and that I should stop with my embarrassing ways?” Gon smirks down at Killua; seeing him in shock at being cut off and easily predicted.

 

“Whatever...” Killua mumbles, crossing his arms as Gon carries him to the bathroom.

 

Gon smiles at him, “Heh, you're so cute Killua,” he says truthfully.

 

Killua felt he could just burst into flames and disintegrate; he would be happy with that, at the moment.

 

He groans in embarrassment and hides his face once more, making him even more cute than before. Gon was sure he saw a small smile on his face, maybe Killua likes being complimented after all.

 

That, or he's planning Gon's death, but whatever the case may be, his smile was worth it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN A WHILE I AM SO SORRY!! (｡•́︿•̀｡) A lot of things has been going on and I've been super duper tired and unmotivated to finish this chapter, but at last, it finally happened! And I hope this chapter was worth the wait!  
> (〃^ω^〃)


	8. •Patient Peonies•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now stop feeling bad for yourself. These kind of things happened to me when I was younger.” Gon smiled. 
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “Yeah, you're just experiencing it now, because you never had in your childhood, and as a matter of fact,” Gon pulled away from the embrace to look at Killua, his arms still around him. “You haven't experienced the joy and happiness of having a childhood, either. Starting tomorrow, we're going to change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _❀Peony - (Meaning) Honor, and compassion — but peonies can also mean bashfulness❀_

 

 

“Do you need me to stay here with you?”

 

“No.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“No, I'm completely unsure on whether I want you here or not.” Killua says, tone dripping in sarcasm and he rolls his eyes.

 

Gon chuckles at that, before he leaves Killua to his things. Killua looks down at the foam bubbles in the tub, swishing his hand in the water. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he sighs in thought.

 

Him and Gon have a very interesting friendship. It's weird, but normal. It's embarrassing, but still  _normal_. Is this the outcome of being a friend of Gon?

 

_Everything just seems ordinary; it was confusing._

 

Killua was brought back into reality, seeing the bubbles starting to overflow in the tub. He shrieked, reaching over to the knob to turn off the water. “Whew, that was close. I need to stop spacing out,” he groaned to himself as he started to take of his clothes.

 

One by one, pieces of clothing fell to the ground before Killua got up to settle into the warm water.

 

“ _Ahh_ ,” Killua sighs out in pleasure; an 'at peace' feeling washing over him. Closing his eyes, he leans back a little in the tub, enjoying the warmth and comfort he felt.

 

“Killua?”

 

That jumped Killua awake, turning to look at door with wide eyes. “Yeah Gon?” He feared that Gon would come in; even if the bubbles concealed his entire body.

 

“I'm going to go out to get some things. I'll be back in an hour or so.” The voice on the other side said.

 

“Okay,” Killua answers before he hears footsteps move away from the door. He sighs, moving to grab the bottle of body wash and the loofah that hung.

 

Humming while he cleaned his body, being careful once he reached his still not-fully-healed leg. The wound did close up some; just a small slit still there, though. He frowned at how nasty it looked against his light skin.

 

His skin always makes an injury look way worse than it actually is; the contrast of it bringing forth a sickly feeling for Killua.

 

 _No, not now. Enjoy this while you can_ , he reassured himself. The thoughts went away, along with the feeling, and he calmed down.

 

Killua washed his hair afterwards, closing his eyes in bliss while doing so.

 

This was all so relaxing, after everything that has happened, he needed this.  _And_  he needs more candy, or sugar. Just anything that's sweet to complete this mood he was in.

 

“Damn, I should've told Gon to buy me more candy! Or chocolate!” Killua groaned out loud, mentally slapping himself for not thinking that sooner. Now, his mood was ruined!

 

Now feeling quite gloomy, he rinses the shampoo out his hair, and lets the water out. Killua steps out, grabs his towel, before limping out of the bathroom. He was thankful that the bathroom was in his room, otherwise limping out of the hallway was going to be a  _very_  hard task.

 

He dries off, picks out his night wear that consisted of boxers and a tank top, and made his way out of the room. “I'm  _hungry_. Why the hell did Gon have to leave so early?” Killua whined, walking at a stable pace to the kitchen.

 

He decided to prepare something small and easy to make; cereal. Since he couldn't really cook a full course meal like Gon can. Making his way back over to the couch, flopping down on a pillow at the end.

 

The sound of something crushing and crumbling caught Killua off guard, a confused and shocked expression on his face.

 

“What the...?”

 

Killua stands back up and moves the pillow, almost dropping his cereal. “Wait, Gon had more candy?!  _And_  he decided to hide it from me?! Oh hell no!” Killua grits out as he picks up the bag.

 

“He's so  _dead_  when he comes back, that idiot!” Killua rips open the bag, some candy spilling out that he could care less about. He puts the cereal down on the coffee table, the unwrapped candy now being shoved into his mouth.

 

Once again, he felt his heart pump in a rush and sweetness overflow his taste buds. Killua felt his body began to shake uncontrollably from the hyper of sugar. His pupils were constricted, and he felt a wide smile makes its way onto his face.

 

“T-The sug-gar rush is c-coming...b-back!!” Killua exclaims as he starts to bounce on his feet, cereal long forgotten.

 

The candy was going to be his dinner tonight.

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

Killua groaned, his eyes fluttering open as a headache started to form. He sits up too fast, feeling light headed and headache start to pound even more. “Ugh...why do I feel like shit?” He grunted out.

 

“Because you have eaten all that candy again.”

 

Killua jumped up at the accusation, turning to see who had said it. Of course, it was Gon, with a smile on his face. “Hey, Killua,” he said calmly.

 

Killua sputtered, trying to come up with words while a blush was forming. “W-When did you g-get back?! And why was I passed out on the floor?!” He searched Gon's face for an answer.

 

Gon chuckled and shrugged, “I don't know. You tell me, Killua.” He stood up from his position before looking around the room, “But it seems you have already told me not by words, but by actions.”

 

Killua raised an eyebrow, before looking around the room as well. He gasped once he saw how trashed it was; candy everywhere, along with the wrappers. Plastic bag pieces scattered across the floor and couch, and milk and cereal wasted on the wooden floor.

 

Wow, he must've went insane on the sugar rush.

 

“Killua, you are  _extremely_  hyper when on sugar,” Gon turned back to look at him. “Are you sure  _this_  isn't the reason why your family didn't allow you to have anything sugary?”

 

Killua sat up, laying his back against the couch. “Probably, I don't know...” he rubbed the back of his neck in shame, a blush coating his cheeks. “I think I lose myself to the point to where I'm unaware of what I'm doing.”

 

“Can you at least remember what happened?”

 

Killua's mind went blank as he tried to think back, nothing but blurs popping up. “No,” he shook his head, looking down at the ground. Gon smiled sadly at him, reaching a hand out for him.

 

“Don't feel bad, Killua. I understand,” Gon confirms as Killua takes his offered hand and lifts him up.

 

“But I feel so...guilty, and ashamed.” Killua sighs out, feeling arms wrap around him to keep him steady. “I'm pretty sure that's the reason why you hid that bag of candy from me.”

 

“Hmm, yeah, but that was only because I didn't want you consuming a lot of sugar while you were still hyper,“ Gon rubbed his back, hoping it comforted him as he spoke, “Now stop feeling bad for yourself. These kind of things happened to me when I was younger.” Gon smiled.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, you're just experiencing it now, because you never had in your childhood, and as a matter of fact,” Gon pulled away from the embrace to look at Killua, his arms still around him. “You haven't experienced the joy and happiness of having a childhood, either. Starting tomorrow, we're going to change that.”

 

Killua raised an eyebrow, “What are you planning?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Gon's smile only widened at the question. “You'll see! Now, let's clean up, I'll help you!” Gon let go of him, and moved to pick up the ripped plastic on the ground.

 

Killua blinked slowly before doing the same. The cleaning process was done within a few minutes, much more faster than what Killua expected; Gon humming a catchy tune while doing so.

 

“So, what were you humming? It sounded like a song,” Killua asked, Gon following him into the bedroom.

 

“I was humming a nursery rhyme that I used to sing while cleaning up when I was younger. It's very catchy,” Gon closed the door. Killua sat on the bed, eyes watching Gon.

 

“I see. Did doing that always make cleaning fun?” Killua tilted his head in curiosity.

 

“Yeah, it always motivated me,” Gon readjusted the nightstand, checking his phone for any notifications before placing it down and sitting beside Killua.

 

The room was now filled in silence.

 

Killua searched his mind for anything to talk about, but nothing came up. It wasn't like the quietness was awkward, it's just he likes when Gon talks. His deep, booming voice always filled the room and his stories always filled him in curiosity of wanting more.

 

Killua jumped up as a question popped into his head, “So...Gon?”

 

“Hmm? Yes, Killua?” Gon says, placing his phone down once more and replacing his attention on Killua.

 

Killua blushed.

 

“Well, uhm, yeah, where did you go...when you had left?” Killua questions as he turns to face Gon, looking into his eyes. Killua felt he could get lost into them; those hazel, golden brown eyes that always shined with light and life.

 

Much different from his own.

 

Gon blinked, “Oh! Well I went out into the city to grab some supplies and stuff, from my apartment. My friend was there, and we had a little conversation.” Gon looked away, “Well, it's not little if it had taken me 2 hours to come back here,” he said, most likely to himself.

 

“Was it something important?” Killua leaned forward, so focused on Gon's story to notice. Gon's breath hitched from it; all the attention on him all of a sudden. Killua's eyes shined in child-like wonder, and it made Gon's heart melt.

 

_He looked so cute—_

 

“N-No! It wasn't important! It was just a good conversation between friends!” Gon chuckled pathetically at the end, looking away from Killua.

 

“Oh? Was that it? Nothing fun? Interesting?” Killua rubbed his neck; shocked.

 

Gon shrugged, “Not really.”

 

“Damn, that sucks.” Killua crossed his arms and pouted, Gon starting to think that's a habit of his. It's a cute habit, though.

 

“Aww, Killua, stop pouting like a baby. That makes you look even more adorable than you already are,” Gon reached over and pokes one of his puffed out cheeks.

 

Killua sputtered, “G-Gon! Don't be s-stupid! I'm not adorable! I'm hideous, pale, and unattractive!“

 

“No, you're not! If there were a trophy for the most adorable person in the world, it would go to you!” Gon smiled as Killua tried to hide his face.

 

“Stop it! I had already forgiven you for hiding the candy! Don't make me take it back!” Killua hissed, glaring at Gon from under his fingers.

 

“When did you do that?! I don't remember..” Gon trailed off, a thinking expression on his face.

 

“Of course you don't, you idiot. I didn't say it out loud.” Killua rolled his eyes, but he's glad that made Gon stop complimenting him. He was about to burst into flames.

 

“Yeah, because if you had said it out loud, you would have been that stuttering, blushing mess of cuteness that you always are,” Gon teased again with a bright smile.

 

Killua pounced on him in a heartbeat, way too fast for Gon to catch up. “GON! SHUT THE HELL UP!” Killua screamed out as he hit at Gon's face with fast slaps.

 

Gon was taken aback, “Ack! Killua—!”

 

“I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT THAT MOUTH BRINGS ME CLOSER TO MY DEATH! SHUT! UP!” Killua cut him off, still hitting him and it had begun to sting and make Gon's skin turn red in irritation.

 

Killua stopped after a few more hits, him panting heavily and looking down at Gon. Gon had a blank expression on his face, blinking and staring up at Killua.

 

He took Killua's hands off of his mouth, still a bright smile present on it. Killua's breath hitched.

 

“I take it back, Killua is beautiful; in every way,” Gon closed his eyes in a grin, and Killua started feel rather annoyed, his anger dying down. Killua did enjoy the moments he has like this with Gon, even if he shows the opposite.

 

He can't show how much these moments mean to him in the open. That would just leave him vulnerable, but, it's starting to become a challenge. Him and Gon had bonded a lot more over the past week and...it was all he could ever wish for.

 

To bond with someone like this, closer than his other friend.

 

“Hey, Killua?”

 

Killua looked down with a small smile, “Yeah, Gon?”

 

Gon smiled back, eyes glistening, “I think I'm starting to like these small moments we have together.”

 

Killua laughed lightly, hitting Gon playfully across on top of his head. “Of course you would, you idiot.”

 

_Me too, Gon..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter!! (*´˘`*)♡


	9. °Lovely Lily°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon moved to sit in front of Killua, holding up the pocky stick. “It was usually for couples or for people who like each other, but I think it's pretty fun still.” He grinned with a small flush and Killua could not believe he was actually seeing Gon blush.
> 
> _It was a cute look on him, really._
> 
> “So....you wanna try it?” Gon asked, hope shining in his eyes, and Killua couldn't see himself saying no to Gon anyways.
> 
> “Okay, fine. Sounds easy enough,” Killua shrugs as if to look unimpressed, and Gon smiled brightly at the agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _❀Lily (Of The Valley) - (Meaning) Return To Happiness❀_

 

 

 

 

“Okay, Killua, your leg is healed enough for this.” Gon said, smiling with crossed arms.

 

“Uhm? Why are we outside? And early in the morning?” Killua said, leaning mostly on his good leg, hand on his hip.

 

They've both just gotten finished eating breakfast, and Gon had rushed him out of the cabin with a bright grin, one that made Killua blush. He looked so excited and child-like, that all Killua wanted to was pinch his cheeks and kiss—

 

 _Okay_ , that was something weird to think about, and Killua most  _definitely_  turned into the color for a tomato, cursing his inner thoughts while walking outside.

 

Gon chuckled, “Well, we are going to play a little game,” He said nonchalantly, “A game that's called ‘hide and seek’.” Gon had a little smirk on his face that Killua didn't understand, nor did he understand the kind of  _game_  Gon was talking about.

 

“I used to play this a lot with my aunt,“ Gon said, walking towards Killua to hug him. He felt him tense before slowly, but surely, hugged him back.

 

“Okay? How do you play it?”

 

Gon pulled back, smiling, “Well one person has to count to whatever number, and they are the seeker. Then another person that's the hider has to hide from the seeker, and if they're found, they have to run to the base to be saved.”

 

He chuckled at the confusion written all over Killua's face. “Here, let's try it. It's not that hard to understand actually.”

 

Killua scoffed, “Of course this isn't, for you, since you already know the rules.”

 

“No, trust me, it's not that all complicated.” Gon waved his hands while laughing lightly, “Okay, to start the first game, I'll be the seeker and you'll be the hider, and I'll count to 20 and then come and find you. Okay?”

 

Killua blinked before nodding slowly.

 

“Alright! Now go hide while I count!” Gon grinned before covering his face behind his hands and started to count. “1....2...”

 

Killua looked everywhere before running off. He planned to hide somewhere among the forest, but not anywhere that's far from the cabin. The dark shadows and bushes will do well in keeping him hidden, and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

 

Gon will never find him.

 

Killua made it to a dense place with a lot of bushes and tree limbs bunched up on one another, and quietly, but quickly, entered through the space provided. He brought his knees up to his chest, rubbing his healing leg with a small chuckle.

 

He has to be quiet, or else he'll be caught. The wind blowing leaves from trees and bushes, and he has to duck lower.

 

_Did Gon stop counting yet? Is he already sear—_

 

“READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!”

 

Killua heard Gon's scream clear as day, and his heart starts to pound in nervousness and adrenaline. It's like hiding from a criminal and trying your best to stay hidden.

 

It got his blood pumping.

 

Just when things couldn't relate more, the sound of footsteps stepping on dried leaves and grass near his hiding spot caused him to freeze up, putting a hand over his mouth. He could see Gon walking around with a smirk, saying, “ _Killua_ , where are you?”

 

The tone so playful yet sounded dangerous, and Killua felt he couldn't breathe. Why was this working his nerves up so bad? It was just a silly game. A silly game that  _kids_  play no less.

 

He saw Gon stop, right in front of him, and he's scared that he's been spotted. He started shivering a little but it wasn't enough to rustle the leaves in the bushes to make sound. It was quiet....so quiet.

 

“Hmm...” Gon had walked off, out of sight and Killua felt he could breathe again, sighing in relief. He closed his eyes as he relaxed but it wasn't long before he felt a presence behind him and they've shot open with a gasp.

 

“Found you!” Gon said, almost capturing Killua in a hug but he got up and out the way fast with a shriek. Killua ran as fast as he could out into the open, looking for the base to be saved—

 

Wait...they didn't even mark a place that calls base! Now what to do?!

 

He shrieked again, this time arms encased him in a hug as well as he heard a chuckle come from behind. He growled, squirming to try and get away.

 

“Hey! That's not fair! You know I can't run fast on my damaged leg!” Killua growled, prying at the muscular arms, making Gon laugh even more.

 

“Killua! I wasn't even running that fast, and it looked like you didn't know where you was going!” Gon said,turning him around so he could face him, tightening the hold even more before putting his face on Killua's shoulder.

 

“Yeah because we've never called base on something! So how was I supposed to know where to go?! Tell me, Gon! Tell me!” Killua started to get even more frustrated, now resorting to hitting Gon's arms and scratching at them.

 

“Killua, calm down! Calm down!” Gon ushered, rubbing his face in his neck. Killua's breath hitched. “If you knew we didn't have a base, you could've ran to anyplace and yelled out ‘BASE!’ and that would've been the base right there.” He stated, closing his eyes.

 

“I thought you would figure that out, so that's why I didn't put anything as base because I wanted you to name what would be it.”

 

Killua stopped what he was doing, realization slapping him hard across the face. That actually makes sense, but how the  _hell_  was he supposed to figure that out?! This is his first time playing this game!

 

Gon just expects a lot of him, is what it is, and Killua just sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand.

 

“Gon, you idiot,” He shook his head, “Did you not think that ‘ _Oh, this is Killua's first time, so I should take the lead and make the base.’_  Did you ever think about that?” He said all in a calm voice.

 

Gon pouted as he hummed, “Well when you put it like that...”

 

He sighed, this time dragging it out and making Gon chuckle, “What am I going to do with you, Gon?” He looked up at him, seeing him with a smile.

 

“Aww, Killua, there's a lot of things you can do with me.” He smirked, teasing and Killua blushed from his choice of words.

 

“T-That's not what I—know what, nevermind...” Killua mumbled, pouting as he looked at the ground.

 

“I know, but I just wanted to see Killua blush. He's so cute when he does.”

 

Killua feels a hand under his chin before his eyesight is replaced with the face of Gon, seeing him with his usual smile but he couldn't read his eyes.

 

They were half lidded, gazing down at him in a stare that made Killua shiver. He felt exposed, vulnerable under that stare. And the smile slowly changed into a smirk, and his heart leapt up into his throat.

 

Gon leaned forward, still looking into his eyes, and Killua was transfixed. He was getting closer and closer, their lips about an inch apart and Killua couldn't  _breathe_.

 

_Was he really going to—_

 

Gon quickly leaned up and pressed a peck to his forehead, taken Killua aback and he blinked rapidly in shock. He had thought he was going for a  _kiss_ , on the lips. Not on the forehead. He had his hopes up for no reason.

 

He felt anger bubble up in him, but it quickly dissipated when Gon pulled back and look into his eyes again. “You wanna continue with our game? Or do you wanna play something else?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Killua trembled again, this time taking the chance into hiding his fave in Gon's chest. “Let's play another game...” He mumbled and felt vibrations as Gon hummed.

 

“Okay, for this game, we have to play it inside.”

 

“Mm...”

 

Gon smiled brightly, pulling away and waiting for Killua to stand up. He rubbed his eyes with before stretching.

 

“Okay, let's go.”

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

Once they made it back into the cabin, they immediately went into Killua's bedroom, shutting the door. Gon made his way to the bedside table and looked through his bag, while Killua sat with legs crossed on the bed.

 

Killua felt...weird.

 

It was weird to just come back to the bedroom where they were planning on playing a ‘game’ and by the way it sounded, his mind went haywire in thinking about what else it could've meant. He blushed, growling at how his body was reacting.

 

“Aha! Found it!” Gon said once he saw the box, taking it out and going back to Killua's side. Killua looked at the box in his hands, interested.

 

“Okay so this is a game of pocky,” He said, opening the box and taking one stick out. “Okay, so two people put one end in their mouth, and they keep biting down towards the middle until one pulls away, and if one does, it means the other person wins.”

 

Gon moved to sit in front of Killua, holding up the pocky stick. “It was usually for couples or for people who like each other, but I think it's pretty fun still.” He grinned with a small flush and Killua could not believe he was actually seeing Gon blush.

 

 _It was a cute look on him, really_.

 

“So....you wanna try it?” Gon asked, hope shining in his eyes, and Killua couldn't see himself saying no to Gon anyways.

 

“Okay, fine. Sounds easy enough,” Killua shrugs as if to look unimpressed, and Gon smiled brightly at the agreement.

 

Gon put one end in his mouth, holding it out and waiting for Killua to take the other. Killua blushed, hesitant, but eventually, the other was in his mouth.

 

It felt so weird yet not at the same time. Both of them were blushing and this seemed like so much more than a silly game.

 

Gon held up a hand, and Killua's eyes followed it. He held up 3 fingers,

 

_3..._

 

_2..._

 

_1..._

 

_GO!_

 

Was the silent countdown and they went right to nipping down the stick. Killua's heart was beating fast as he saw how fast they were getting to the middle, and Gon looked so  _concentrated_  he felt like he could pass out.

 

Though, even if he did look so into it, Gon felt as if his body was going to melt with how heated it was getting. This was just so much more  _intense_  than he has expected, and Killua's lips were  _right there_ —

 

Gon pulled back, taking in deep breaths as he tries to cool down. In the meantime, Killua was also doing the same, but knowing that he had won a game that he was just introduced to made him shout in victory.

 

“Yes! I won! Finally!” Killua cheered, doing a fist pump with a chuckle. Gon joined in as well,

 

“Yeah, you did.” He said breathlessly, staring at the glowing boy in front of him. “If you want, we could...go again.”

 

“Hell yeah! Let's do it, I bet I can beat you again!” He smirked, and Gon raised an eyebrow at how cocky he was getting.

 

“Oh really? Well we'll see about that,  _Snow_ ,” He said, going for the box and taking about another stick.

 

They were back in the same positions, and after the countdown, it was to biting down the middle. This time, Gon wasn't going to back out, he wanted to see if  _Killua_  was going to, with how cocky he was just a few moments ago.

 

Killua wasn't going to do it, nope. He didn't do it last time and he's sure enough is not going to do it this time. The gap was closing as they both chomped down the pocky, to the point where there was only a little bit left.

 

Blushing, Killua looked up at Gon, seeing him with his eyes closed and also sporting a blush. Killua stopped nipping, and his eyes widened when he saw Gon still going.

 

He was getting closer and the blush was getting hotter until—

 

_“Mmm!”_

 

Killua's shriek was cut off as Gon's mouth pressed against his in the last bite, shocked. He didn't expect Gon to follow through, and the look on his face was so damn  _determined_ that he doesn't know how he could miss it.

 

But right now, they were  _kissing_. Like really  _kissing_. No little pecks on the cheek or forehead, but mouth-to-mouth contact. Gon moved against his and Killua let out a high pitched hum. It took his awhile but he started to kiss back as well.

 

He was so inexperienced in this, the kiss becoming sloppy but it seemed like Gon knew what he was doing, tilting his head to actually  _interlock_  their lips and Killua couldn't be anymore grateful.

 

He was such a good kisser.

 

Killua was starting to get into it, trembling hands going up to grip Gon's hair and Gon's hands going down to hold his waist.

 

The kiss quickly changed from sloppy to an actual mind blowing dance of mouths, and Gon groaned from it. Killua's soft lips cushioned upon his own was all he has been wishing for these days they've both known each other, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

They both pulled back to catch their breaths, mouth still close and panting into each other. Killua looked up into Gon's eyes, seeing them fogged and hazy. He chuckled from it, leaning into Gon's chest and he wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Is that why you look so determined, Gon? Because you wanted to kiss me?” He teased, causing Gon to chuckle breathlessly.

 

“Yeah, kind of. Though I was hoping you'll be the one to back out this time.” Gon rubbed his back and he hummed.

 

“Nah, once I win, I always win.”

 

“And once you lose, you always lose.”

 

“Because you didn't explain the rules clearly,  _and_  you didn't make a base, so that was cheating.”

 

“Maybe, but I did say you could've made one, so it's not cheating. It's called using your brain.”

 

Killua chuckled, “You're too much of an idiot to do that anyway.”

 

“ _Killua!_ ” Gon whined, pouting down at the other on his chest. Killua leaned up to kiss it away, pulling away after a few minutes.

 

“So...what does this make of us now?” Killua asked, looking up at Gon.

 

“Hopefully...boyfriends?” Gon tiled his head, and Killua chuckled, nodding.

 

“Yep, most definitely boyfriends.”

 

With another giggle, Gon kissed him again and Killua happily kissed him back. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I've come back after.... 2 months. I really hated leaving this to dry out without a new chapter so I finally had time to write this out. Yay! Go me! ٩ʕ◕౪◕ʔو
> 
> The next chapter might have the same time length, since I'm currently working on other stories, so sorry if it comes out late. (｡•́︿•̀｡) But I hoped you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you in the next chapter when it's posted!! ^^


End file.
